The present invention relates generally to medical devices and, in particular, aortic cannulas. Aortic cannulas are used to return blood to the aorta while the heart is by-passed during heart surgery. These cannulas are purposely made with small diameters to minimize disruption to the aorta, which in many heart surgery patients have advanced complex atherosclerotic plaque with adherent blood from bithrombi.
Aortic cannulas generally comprise an elongated tube having a terminal end. This terminal end is inserted through an incision in the aorta. The terminal end of a conventional cannula is blunt and will encounter resistance from the aorta when inserted through the incision made by the surgeon. Such resistance may lead to damage to the aorta or tearing along the incision line. It is advantageous for patient recovery to minimize any damage to the aorta and the size of the incision in the aorta. Moreover ease of insertion of the cannula may lead to reduced time of operation, additionally assisting in patient well-being.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved aortic cannula which facilitates the ease of insertion of the terminal end into the aorta.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of an improved aortic cannula which requires a minimal incision size in the aorta.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved aortic cannula which minimizes injury or damage to the aortic tissues.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.